


Overlooked Love

by shickzander



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eremin - Freeform, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, High School Drama, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Secret Crush, Tutoring, erejean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shickzander/pseuds/shickzander
Summary: Eren usually gets very good grades in school...with the exception of English class. No matter how hard he tries that is one class he just can't seem to pass. In need of a little extra help, Eren is paried up with Armin Arlert for tutoring sessions. What Eren doesn't know is that Armin has a very big crush on him dispite the fact that Eren is dating Jean Kirstein.High school love triangls can cause quite a lot of drama. Will Eren stay with Jean or will he develop feelings for his incribibly smart English tutor?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaborative story between Tiamo4ever and Shickzander.  
> Tiamo4ever will be writing Eren's POV  
> Shickzander will be writing Armin's POV
> 
> We are writing this with based on what the other person has already written and very little communication with each other...so ANYTHING could happen.

They were supposed to be in class, learning and getting an education, solving math equations or learning the elements on the periodic table....but they weren't.

Jean had Eren pinned down in the spacious back seat of his car as he deepened the kisses they had been sharing. Eren whimpered slightly and tangled his fingers in Jean's short hair.

"That's a cute sound." Jean teased as he started to kiss down Eren's neck.

"Shut up horseface." Eren said sounding a little breathless "If you leave anymore visible hickeys I'll kick your ass."

"I love it when you act tough." Jean said before nibbling at Eren's ear causing the brunette to gasp before pulling Jean back into another kiss. They continued to kiss for a little longer until they heard the bell ring. As much as Eren wanted to stay in the car with Jean and kiss the day away, he had English class next and it was the only class he was struggling with this year; and struggling was a polite way to say he was failing. Eren made a frustrated sound before pulling away from his boyfriend.

"I have to go." Eren said as he tried to sit up only to be pushed back down.

"No stay. Skip one more class with me then we can both go back."  Jean said giving Eren a few quick kisses. 

"I can't. I have English. If I skip again I'll never catch up and I'm already failing."

"Fine." Jean said as he reluctantly got off Eren and the two of them headed back into the school. Jean walked Eren to class, which to most people might seem odd since Eren and Jean were known to fight like cats and dogs. What they didn't know was that Jean was actually a really great boyfriend. Eren really liked Jean a lot. Sure they bickered like an old married couple and often annoyed each other to no end but Jean could be surprisingly sweet when he wanted to be. 

"I'll meet you after class." Jean said.

"Ok captain possessive." Eren teased and he gave Jean a mock salute. 

"Fuckin' dork." Jean said as he flicked Eren's forehead before walking away.

Eren went in and sat down at his desk. He tried to pay attention but he just couldn't because even though Shakespeare was one of the greatest writers of all time Eren didn't find him nearly as special or interesting as everyone else seemed too. Instead Eren discreetly texted Jean, begging the other boy to rescue him before he died from boredom. To which the other boy unhelpfully replied that they could still be making out in the car if Eren hadn't decided to be a goody two shoes and actually go to class.  

When the bell finally rang again Eren wondered if he was ever going to be able to pass this class or if it was just a total lost cause at this point. As he put his books and notes, which were mostly just doodles, back into his school bag he heard the teacher asked him if he would mind staying after class for a few minutes. 

"Eren. I noticed that you have been having some difficulties keeping up in my class." She said. "Now I have been speaking to some of the students in my AP English class about tutoring some of the students in this English class and I thought-"

"A tutor...I don't think that I need one." Eren said cutting off the teacher. The last thing Eren wanted was for some AP student talking down to him for an hour or so a few days a week after school. Treating him like he was stupid because he was failing English. Eren wasn't stupid. In fact he had A's and B's in all of his other classes.

"Eren. There is nothing wrong with getting a little extra help. You are a very bright boy and I think a little bit of help would improve your grade in this class. So after school today I would like for you to come back here to meet your tutor."

Eren gave in and told the teacher he would be there. Then left the classroom and found Jean leaning against the lockers waiting for him. 

"There you are. What took you so long?" Jean asked.

"I'm not telling. You'll only make fun of me if I do and I really don't want to have to punch you in the face for being a jerk. Especially since I would rather just go back to your car so you can kiss me until I forget what a horrible thing is about to happen to me after school."

"You know the longer you put off telling me the more I'm going to make fun of you after I find out." 

~XxxxX~

When school ended Eren told Jean he had to stay after school today. Eren pretended that he had detention from skipping class earlier that day since that would be less embarrassing then having Jean find out he needed an English tutor. When Eren got to the classroom he saw his teacher talking to a short blond boy. Eren knocked on the door to announce his presence. 

"Ah Eren come in." She said. "I'd like you to meet Armin Arlert, my best AP student. Armin this is Eren Yeager, the student you will be tutoring."

"Nice to meet you." The blond said quietly. 

"Yeah." Eren said. This was just great. Not only did he have to have a tutor but it was going to be the 'best' AP student tutor. Could this get anymore humiliating? Even thought the other boy didn't look like he had a mean bone in this body, Eren could already imagine how condescending the other boy would be when he found out just how bad Eren's grade in this class actually was.

"I have to get to a faculty meeting so I better be going. I'll let the two of you come up with a plan for the tutoring sessions." 

"So..." Eren said after the teacher left the room. "When works for you. I'm free pretty much any day after school."

"I was thinking Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays after school in the library."

"Three days a week, seriously? How dumb do you think I am?" Eren asked sounding more defensive then he meant to.

"Oh no I didn't mean it like that!" The blond said franticly. "I just thought that the more often we got together the faster your grades will improve."

"Alright, fine. I'll meet you in the library tomorrow after school."

Then Eren turned around and left the blond boy standing by the desk. As he left the classroom he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Jean in the hallway, staring at him with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Oh God. Please tell me you didn't overhear any of that conversation."

"What conversation? " Jean asked in a coy tone while still smirking at his boyfriend.

Eren made a whiny frustrated noise as he walked forward and leaned his head against the lockers. 

"You're cute when you pout like that."

"Shut up."

"I didn't think you were serious about failing English." Jean said trying not to laugh to hard. "...A tutor huh?"

"Shut uuuup"  Eren whined as he turned and weakly punched Jean's chest as he continued to have his mini temper tantrum. 

"Come on. I'll drive you home." Jean said as they walked down the hall to the front doors of the school. "wouldn't want you to get lost since the street signs are all written in English and well you do need a tutor..."

"You are such an asshole." Eren whined again as he punched Jean a little harder this time. 

"Yeah but you love me anyway."

"As unfortunate as that is for both of us."

"Now who is the asshole."

"Payback is a bitch." Eren said as they got into Jean's car so he could drive Eren home. Eren couldn't wait to get home so that he could at least try and pretend that tomorrow he didn't have to stay after school for the event that shall not be mentioned out loud again.   


	2. The Not So Royal Tutor

“Armin, Annie, Marco, will you come here for a moment?” The English teacher asked them as class was ending. Armin was nervous. Was he in trouble?  
But why would he be in trouble? If he was called with Annie and Marco, the other two top students in the class, it couldn't be for something bad.  
He shuffled to the front of the class, clutching his school books to his body nervously.  
“Is there a problem?” Annie asked, face as stern as usual.  
“Not at all!” The teacher insisted. “I just need you three to help out with some students in my other class. They’ve been struggling with english lessons.”  
“Oh…” This wasn’t so bad. As long as he didn’t get some scary delinquent he would be fine.  
“Annie, you will be working with Mikasa. She’s smart, but she refuses to do her homework ever since she stopped being in her stepbrother’s english class.”  
“Fine.” Annie sighed.  
“And Marco,” She turned to the freckle faced angel standing beside Armin. “You're going to take on Jean. He's a grade above you but you've always been ahead.”  
“No problem, ma’am!” Marco grinned, rising to the challenge like always pls protect him at all costs.  
“Isn't he the horse from horsin’ around?” Annie asked.  
“Yeah. He's the horse from horsin’ around.” The teacher confirmed with a deadpan expression.  
Armin was confused. Was this Jean’s nickname around the school? He never knew how to keep up with kids these days.  
“And Armin,”  
“Huh? Yeah??” The blond was snapped from his thoughts by the teacher’s voice.  
“You're going to be tutoring Eren.”  
“Eren? Like, Eren Jaeger????” Oh no.  
“Yeah. Eren Jaeger.”  
“Owo.”  
“aww why does he get angry boy? I was hoping I could rough him a little.” Annie whined.  
“That's exactly why you don't get angry boy.” The teacher raised an eyebrow.  
“Are we making our own arrangements for this?” Marco asked.  
“I'll schedule your first meetings and then you kids can do the rest.”

After that, the trio was sent home. Armin spent his whole walk in a daze, not believing what he had heard.  
He was going to work with EREN FUCKING JAEGER, the boy he had been crushing on since elementary school, the boy who didn't notice him.  
This was WORSE than some delinquent bully who would steal his lunch money and call him He-Boy.  
Because how could he talk to Eren about nouns and punctuation, about the deep philosophical meanings of shakespeare's dick jokes, if being around the brunet made his knees weak.  
He was stressing so hard about this. Eren was going to fail this course and it was all because Armin had caught the big gay super hard.  
“How am I going to do this?” Armin sighed.  
“Do what?” An arm was thrown over Armin’s shoulder. He would have pulled away if he hadn't recognized Ymir’s voice.  
“Tutor a cute boy.”  
“If Ymir can work up the courage to ask me out, you can ask that boy out.” Christa said from her Girlfriend’s other side.  
“But Ymir is bold and confident. I can't talk to boys I like. You two know this.”  
“We can teach you!” Christa insisted. “We can give you a little makeover for when you're studying! It'll make you feel confident! Then you can ask that boy out.”  
“I'm not even looking to ask him out. I just want to tutor him…”  
“Oh Armin,” Ymir laughed. “You're hopeless.”


	3. Study Buddies

When school ended on Wednesday afternoon Eren headed to the school library to meet Armin for his tutoring session. Eren honestly couldn't remember ever stepping foot in the school library to do any actual studying. There had been only two times in the entire time Eren attended this school that he had been in the library. Both times were with Jean and both times they ended up in the very back corner where they certainly weren't doing anything that was school related or school appropriate.

The library was bigger than Eren remembered it being. He was so busy looking a the multitude of bookshelves that he didn't realize how close he was to one of the chairs sticking out slightly from one of the tables. Eren's foot happened to catch it just perfectly enough that he tripped, knocking the chair over and dropping all of his books. It made such a ruckus that the librarian and everyone else in the library turned towards Eren and said "Shhh."

Eren just rolled his eyes. Then he picked up the chair and the rest of his stuff before deciding he might as well sit here. He glanced around but still didn't see Armin anywhere yet. Seriously why wasn't he here? It was his idea to meet on Wednesday so he should have been here first, right? it's not like Eren wanted to be here anyway. While he waited he pulled out his Ipod and put in his headphones so he could listen to music. By the time the second song started to play, Eren saw the blond sit down in the chair across from him. He could see Armin's mouth moving but since he still had his headphones in he couldn't hear what was being said.

"Sorry. What was that?" Eren asked as he pulled his headphones out.

"Oh...I was just saying sorry for being late." He said quietly. "I actually had last period free so I  thought I would browse through the bookshelves while I waited for you...but I got a little carried away."

"That's ok. Anything that stalls the tutoring sessions is fine with me."

"Y-you don't want a tutor?"

"It's just embarrassing, ya know."

"I don't see why it would be."

"That's because you are an AP student. You probably get straight A's and you probably always have." Eren said. "I'm not stupid. I get good grades in all my other classes. But English, a language I am fluent in by the way, I am failing. I don't understand why I have to find the deeper meaning in the words of the stories and poems written by people who have been dead for god knows how long. Can't words just mean what they say?"

"Sometimes they do, but sometimes a simple sentence can say more than a whole paragraph does. I think that is truly fascinating."

"You might but I wish people would just be straight forward about what they want to say." Eren watched as a strange look appeared on Armin's face before the blonde looked down at the table.

"We should probably get started." Armin said. "Your class has the interpretation of a Shakespeare quote essay due at the end of the month right? So I thought we could look over your last essay and see what you struggled with and once we are done with that we can do some spelling, grammar and sentence structure worksheets. Does that sound good?"

"I guess so." Eren said. He then pulled his last essay out of his binder and passed it to Armin. Right away he could see the look of shock on the blonds face when he saw all of the red marks from the teacher's corrections as well as the giant 27% written at the top. Eren continued to watch as the blond made several different faces that all basically implied that it was the worst thing the blond had ever read. Every time he made a face Eren got more annoyed. This exactly why he didn't want a tutor, he didn't want someone judging his entire intelligence on one bad paper. 

"Well...it...um...you have a unique writing style."

"Is that the polite way of saying it's so bad that a four year old could have written a better essay?"

Armin didn't respond right away and Eren was about to ask why but then he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and he knew exactly who they belonged to. 

"Well if it isn't the study buddies." Jean said as he said he rested his chin on Eren's head.

"What are you doing here?" 

"I wanted to see when you would be done." Jean said. "My mom is out tonight and won't be back till late. Do you want to come over?"

"Hell yeah I do." Eren said. "Give us like another hour."

"Meet me at my car when you're done." Jean said before letting go of Eren and started to walk away but Eren stopped him and pulled him back. "What?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Eren said. Jean rolled his eyes before leaning down and kissing Eren on the lips. They kissed three more times before Eren pulled away and Jean walked away. When Eren turned back towards Armin he noticed that the blonds face was a little red and he quickly averted eye contact. "Sorry. I know some people aren't comfortable with seeing two guys kiss."

"Oh no it's f-fine r-really...um we should get back to the essay."

The two then spent the next hour going over Eren's essay.


	4. Lost in Thought

“A boyfriend?” Ymir gasped. 

“A boyfriend.” Armin confirmed. 

“Damn. You need to steal him back.” 

“That’s not fair to Eren,” Christa stated. 

“Yeah. Or his boyfriend.” Armin agreed. 

“I can kill the boyfriend...Get him out of the picture.” 

“And what good would that do, Ymir?” 

“It would leave Eren free.” 

“And grieving.” Christa added with disapproval. 

“So?” 

“Ymir, you’re not killing anybody. I’ll just move onto the next boy. It’s only a crush.” 

“A crush you’ve had since third grade.” 

“I’ve had other crushes since.” 

“But have any of them lasted like this?” 

“No…” 

“Exactly.” 

“I’m not breaking up this relationship. I’m just going to tutour Eren until he gets a good grade and move on.” Armin explained. 

“You sure you can handle that?” 

“Yeah.” 

“You sure you're not going to get a panic boner when you both reach for an eraser at the same time?” 

“Ymir!” Christa scolded. 

“What?” 

“Don’t!” 

“Fine!” 

Armin rested his head on his desk. “Maybe I should get a boyfriend too...I mean...i’ve been single for ages.” 

“Do you have anybody in mind?” Christa asked. 

“Yeah. Eren.” Ymir teased.

“Ymir…” 

“I’m not super picky. Just lonely.” Armin sighed. “This is stupid.” 

“It’s not stupid!” Christa insisted. “You’re lonely. It’s normal.” 

“Easy for you to say. You’ve been dating Ymir for three years.” 

“WRONG!” Ymir bellowed. “We’ve been dating for FOUR years. We’ve been engaged for THREE.” 

“Ymir, stop.” Christa blushed. 

“We ARE engaged. I gave you that ring pop.” 

Armin rolled his eyes. “I’ve got homework to catch up on. I’ll be in the library.” 

“Later Nerd.” Ymir waved while Christa groaned at her girlfriend. 

Armin grabbed his things and got up from his desk, heading out of class to make his way to the library. 

Ymir and Christa had been his friends since kindergarten. 

Well, Christa had. Ymir came along a little later. 

He had never felt like a third wheel around them, but they made him feel lonely sometimes. He kinda wanted to have what they did. 

“Woah, whoops!” A somebody ducked around Armin, who was lost in thought. 

“Marco…” Armin greeted. “Sorry. I was thinking.”

“So was I.” Marco chuckled softly. “I’m glad I ran into you, though. How’s your tutoring going?” 

“Not awful. Yours?” 

“He’s constantly talking about wanting to study with Eren. We should double date.” 

“Date?” Armin blinked. 

“Yeah. Like a study date.” 

“Oh…” Armin thought for a second. “Want to invite Annie and Mikasa too?”

“Nah. Just us guys. Annie is honestly terrifying.” 

“Makes sense. I doubt Eren would mind too much.” He didn’t seem to be the type that would ever refuse a chance to be in the same room as his boyfriend. “As long as he focuses on his work, I don’t care.” 

Armin doubted he would focus on his work, but maybe being around Eren and his boyfriend would help him forget that he had a crush on the brunet. Maybe the pain of it would be enough to shock his system into moving on. 

“Cool. Will Thursday work for you?” Marco asked. 

“Uh...as long as we’re done before seven. I’ve got plans.” 

“We should be done by then. I can drive you home if you want.” 

“I don’t live far from the library.” Armin insisted. 

“Alright. See you on Thursday then?” 

Armin nodded. “I’ll be there.” 


	5. Jealousy Makes Eren Clingy

"Hey...um Eren wait a second." Eren heard Armin call out to him as he was shutting his locker and was about to leave school for the day.

"Oh hey Armin. What's up?"

"I'm glad I caught up to you. I wanted to ask you if you were free today?"

"Yeah I am." Eren said. This morning he had asked Jean if he wanted see a movie tonight but  Jean told him that he was busy today. He wouldn't say why though which bothered Eren a little but he respected and trusted Jean enough not to pester him about it. "Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if you would mind switching our tutoring session to today instead of Friday? One of the other guys in my class is tutoring your boyfriend and so he and I thought we could all get together and make it a group thing."

"What did you just say?" Eren snapped out of shock. "Jean...has a tutor."

"Yes. Didn't he tell you?" 

"No he didn't." Eren said before an evil grin appeared on his face. "Today is perfect actually. Let's go to the library right now." Eren then grabbed Armin's arm and practically took off running towards the library. When they got there Eren let go of Armin's arm. The blond leaned against the wall in order to catch his breath. Eren briefly felt bad about making Armin keep up with his pace when he made them run down the hallway. It was obvious that Armin wasn't the athletic type. Eren hadn't really been thinking about that though because the opportunity to tease his boyfriend about also needing a tutor was way to good a chance for Eren to pass up; especially after the way Jean had teased him.

Eren then saw Jean sitting at one of the tables near the window. The other boy was busy writing in his notebook and Eren took that as the perfect opportunity to approach his boyfriend. He slowly and quietly walked towards the table, Armin following him at a slight distance. When he got close enough Eren leaned over to whisper in Jean's ear.

"Hey handsome. Come here often?" Eren said. Jean was startled enough that he jumped in his seat and dropped his pencil on the floor.

"Jesus Christ Yeager." Jean swore. "What are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Eren asked. "Is this why you couldn't go to the movies with me tonight? You had homework. Are you doing it by yourself or is there someone else...I don't know...giving you a little extra help...like a tutor perhaps?" Eren teased.

"Yeah yeah shut up" Jean said as he rolled his eyes. Eren laughed before kissing Jean's cheek then sitting in the chair next to him. Armin then took the seat across from Eren which still left one empty seat. There were books open on the table in front of that seat though so Eren figured whoever it was would be back soon.

"So who is-" Eren started to say before getting cut off.

"Oh good you guys are here. Hi Armin. Hi Eren. " Marco said as he came back to the table with a dictionary in his hand.

"...Marco." Eren said. Of all the people it could be it had to be Marco. Marco was the one person that could be around Jean that made Eren jealous. Which was stupid because Jean was crazy about Eren. He knew he had nothing to be jealous of...but Marco was so nice and sometimes Jean was like a different person around Marco. He was softer, less crass and almost considerate.  It wasn't like he wasn't that way with Eren, of course he was, but he and Jean picked fights with each other. They got on each other's nerves in ways that never seemed to happen when Jean was with Marco.

"Jean mentioned that he would prefer to study with you during our last study session so I asked Armin if you guys wanted to join us." Marco said while looking at Eren.

"Aww you could have asked me yourself honey." Eren teased as put his arm around Jean, partly because Eren liked being close the him and partly to emphasis their relationship.

"Considering you have a way worse grade than I do I think you should be studying more and annoying me less." Jean said before flicking Eren's forehead and shrugging his arm off his shoulder. 

"I can't focus till you kiss me." Eren said giving Jean his best puppy dog eyes. Jean gave him a quick kiss on the lips before telling him to study already.

Eren turned towards Armin who had been patiently waiting for Eren to be ready to begin. Eren got his workbook out and the two of them picked up where they left off yesterday. 

"So you see right here." Armin said pointing to one of Eren's mistakes. "You used 'there'  which is used when talking about location but it should be 'their' because in this context you are talking about something that belongs to someone. "

"I hate it when the words sound the same but are spelled different and mean different things." Eren complained and he made a note of that in his notebook.

"It is one of the most difficult languages to learn. It has a lot of rules but it also has just as many contradictions to those rules. A lot of people struggle with English." Armin said. Eren wasn't really listening anymore though he was too busy looking over and listening in on what Jean and Marco were talking about and doing. Marco was pointing something out to Jean and then Jean leaned in very close to Marco. Eren reacted before he even knew what was happening. He picked up one of his books and slammed it down between the other two of the boys hard enough that it echoed through the whole library earning a shh from the librarian and a shocked looked from the three other boys at the table. 

"Sorry...there was a...spider." Eren said. The four boys went back to studying after that but Eren was feeling very insecure all of a sudden.  When Jean leaned back in his chair to stretch, Eren took that as his opportunity to move and sit in Jean's lap, straddling him so that they were facing each other.

"Is something suddenly wrong with your chair?" Jean asked.

"Yeah. It's not as comfy as you are."

"How do you plan on studying in this position?" Jean asked. "Not to mention the fact that you are in my way and I can't reach my stuff."

"That's too bad. Guess you'll just have to settle for failing English like I am because I don't plan on moving."

"You are such a pain in the ass you know that right."

"I believe you mentioned it once or twice."

"I guess this wasn't a very productive idea after all was it Armin?." Marco said.

"Guess not. Maybe we should just call it a day and study separately from now on." Armin sighed before closing his book.

"Well since we are wrapping it up early do you guys want to go to that new coffee shop that opened up recently?" Marco asked. 

"I'll go but I can't stay long." Armin said.

"Eren, Jean do you guys want to go?"

"Sure." Jean said.

"Yeah I guess." Eren said even though he didn't really want to go. "Now that you aren't busy anymore can we go see that movie tonight?" 

"Why? Eager to be alone with me." Jean teased.

"Always." Eren teased back.

All four boys packed up their stuff and walked out to the school parking lot. Jean and Eren got into Jean's car and Marco and Armin got into Marco's car and the four of them headed to the coffee shop. 


	6. The Conspiracy Begins

“Hey, you wanna go outside?” Marco whispered as he rolled his eyes on the sappy comments and puppy dog eyes Jean and Eren were making at each other. 

“YES.” Armin replied, relieved that he had an excuse to escape this awkward situation. 

Marco stood, followed by the blonde. Eren and Jean didn't even notice. They made their way out of the diner, sitting down on a bench. 

“I'm sorry about all this. I thought it would be a good idea, but I was way too wrong. Those two are going to fail.” Marco said, leaning back. “I'll drive you back. I know it's only five but…” 

“Yeah. It's fine.” Armin shrugged. “Should we just leave them there?” 

“They've got Jeans car.” 

“True.” Armin stood back up. 

“Hey, Armin,” 

“Yeah?” 

“Nevermind.” Marco laughed to himself. “Let's just go to my car.” 

The pair walked to Marco’s trashy Honda Civic. Armin climbed into the passenger seat, placing his hands in his lap. 

“God, that was honestly the most nauseating thing I have ever been through.” The blond said as Marco started his car. “Makes me glad I'm single...kinda…” 

“Kinda?” 

“Well...It’d kinda be nice to date somebody.” Armin shrugged. “But if i have to be like  _ that _ …” he waved toward the diner where Eren and Jean could still be seen canoodling. 

“I know the feeling.” Marco backed up the car, pulling onto the road. “Being single sucks.” 

“I mean, I kinda had a crush on Eren, but seeing what kind of boyfriend he is...ew.” 

“W-wait...doggy doggy what now?” 

“What?” 

“You...you’re into Eren?” 

“I mean...a little…” 

“I’m into Jean…” 

“Seriously?” 

“Yeah…” Marco laughed softly. “This is so wild.” 

“It’s not that wild. Mrs. Johnson is kinda known for hooking students up.” 

“Is she? I’m not caught up on the gossip.” 

“She is.” Armin confirmed. 

“Hey, I have an idea.” Marco pulled into Armin’s driveway. 

“What kind of idea?” 

“Fake dating.” 

“What?” 

“We pretend to date in order to make them jealous.” Marco explained. 

“Will that even work?” Armin asked. “They’re pretty head over heels for each other.” 

“If it doesn’t, then we just stage a massive and dramatic breakup.” 

“And point out flaws in our relationship that are dangerously similar to flaws in Jean and Eren’s relationship?” 

“Wow, you’re surprisingly dark sided.” Marco gaped. 

“I watch a lot of cheesy teen dramas.” 

“You do?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Well, it’s a great idea. I hope we won’t have to resort to it, but we’ll see how it goes.” Marco stuck out his hand. “So, will you be my fake boyfriend? To fake have and fake hold? Through fake sickness and fake health? For fake better or fake worse?” 

The blond thought for a moment, if only to increase the word count. As much as he didn’t want to break a couple up, Eren was pretty hot with those green eyes and that hair. 

He laughed, taking Marco’s hand. It was warm and covered in freckles. 

“Oh, Marco,” He said in a soft voice. “I fake do! I Would love to be your fake boyfriend!” 

  
  



	7. I want a boyfriend, not a dog

Eren clung to Jean the entire time the four boys were in the coffee shop. He insisted on sitting in Jean's lap again and kept giving the other boy small kisses and snuggling closer to him everytime Jean and Marco talked for too long. When Eren started acting even more flirtatious with Jean, the two ended up making out right then and there, regardless of who was watching. It was at that point Eren noticed Marco and Armin leave the coffee shop and go outside. From the position they were in Eren could tell that the other two boys could still see him and Jean, so Eren kept clinging and kissing Jean until the other boys were finally out of sight. Once Eren was sure they were gone he got out of Jean's lap and sat down next to him on the open seat of the booth they were sitting in.  Jean looked at Eren in confusion.  
  
"What?" Eren asked.  
  
"You're a god damn tease." Jean said as he ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"Well I'm not gonna let you fuck me in the booth of a coffee shop. Exhibitionism isn't one of my kinks." Eren said rolling his eyes. He was still a little annoyed at Jean for paying so much attention to Marco.  
  
"What the hell is your problem all of a sudden?" Jean asked.  
  
"Nothing. We should go if we are still going to see that movie. If we don't leave now we'll miss the previews and that's my favorite part."  
  
"How is watching a preview for a movie that's not out yet your favorite part of going to see a movie." Jean asked as the two walked out to his car.

 

 

 

"It gives me something to look forward to."

They did manage to get to the movies just in time for the previews much to Eren's delight. They were sitting in the very back and about five minutes into the movie Jean attempted to hold Eren's hand but the brunette moved on purpose and crossed his arms across his chest, tucking his hands in by his sides. Eren knew it wasn't fair for him to treat Jean like this just because he was jealous. So he scooched over as close as the stiff movie theater seats would allow, and leaned his head on Jean's shoulder. 

When the movie was over they drove over to Jean's house. The light's were on when they got there which meant his mother was home so the two boys pulled around the side of the house where his mother wouldn't notice the car. After Jean turned off the car he leaned over to kiss Eren but Eren was not really in the mood and after a minute or two he pulled away. 

"What's going on with you today?" Jean asked. "You're being weird."

"I'm weird cuz I don't want to makeout."

"No you're weird because all afternoon in the library and at the coffee shop you were all over me and now that we're finally alone you are acting like I have the plague." 

Eren  didn't say anything. Instead he just looked down at his lap.

"Oh my god. I am so stupid." Jean said. Eren could see the realization flash across his boyfriends face. "This is about Marco again, isn't it? Jesus Christ Eren. How many times do we have to have this conversation. I am not interested in Marco like that."

"Then why didn't you tell me you two were studying together? I get not telling me about the tutoring because I didn't want anyone to find out about that either, but you didn't tell me about Marco."

"Oh for fuck sakes Eren." Jean snapped in frustration. "So what, today you were all over me to mark your territory or something. If I wanted a dog I'd go the animal shelter. I want a boyfriend not a fuckin' dog!" Jean yelled.

"Good cuz I wouldn't want to be your bitch anyway!" Eren yelled back.

"Well you sure as hell act like one."

"Then I guess the only thing left to say to you is bow wow motherfucker." Eren said before getting out of the car and slamming the door before he started to walk home.

~XxxxX~ 

The next day at school the two were still not speaking to each other at least no in a civil manner. At the end of the day, Eren had been getting his books out of his locker when Jean walked over to his own locker and made a snide comment.

"Were you waiting for me? You're such an obedient dog." 

"It's not my fault our lockers are near each other." Eren said before closing his locker. He was about to walk  away when Jean stopped him then tossed one of his own notebooks down the hall.

"Fetch." Jean said almost as if he didn't think Eren would take him up on that little dare. But Eren had always been the type to be a smartass, especially around Jean. Eren walked over to the notebook picked it up, put it his mouth, walked back over to Jean, dropped it back into his own hands then slammed it into Jean's chest.

"Woof." Eren said before walking away. Eren was so annoyed at Jean that he didn't notice that Armin had been standing at his own locker not far away from where they had been having their immature little fight. So he was quite surprised when he heard the blond's voice.

"Eren are you ok?" 

"Fuck. Armin don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry." Armin said. "but are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Just had a stupid fight with Jean." Eren said. Surprisingly he felt a little more calm now that he was talking to Armin. Something about the blond boy seemed to have that effect on Eren but he wasn't sure why. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" 

"Not really, it's super dumb and I don't want to get into it." Eren said. "Besides Jean and I fight like this all the time. Later tonight one of us will cave and call the other to apologize."

"Oh alright." Armin said. "Well I have to go. I need to meet Marco."

"Marco?" Eren asked. Why was Marco coming up in conversation so often these days?

"Yes. He's taking me out on a date tonight."

"A...date?!"

"Yes. He's my boyfriend." The blond said. After saying goodbye Armin walked away. Eren now felt even worse about how he acted with Jean yesterday. He knew he would be the one to cave and apologize tonight.

 

 


	8. A Date™

“Do we really have to go on an actual date?” Armin asked as he looked at himself in the mirror. He didn’t like the suit Marco had brought for him. He looked too formal in it and it was a far reach from the sweaters and jeans he normally wore. “We’re just pretending to date.” 

“Yeah, but you need some serious practise with boyfriending. We might as well get it out of the way with somebody you don’t have feelings.” 

“I mean...That’s a good point...but why do we have to do it so fancy?” 

“This isn’t that fancy. What’s fancy about this?” 

“Marco, we’re in suits.” 

“Where did you think people go on dates?” 

“Uh...Dairy Queen? And then the movies?” 

“That’s where friends go.” 

“Maybe if you’re rich.” 

“I am rich…” 

“That doesn’t surprise me.” Armin rolled his eyes. “Why can’t we just go on a date in a place where Eren and Jean will find us?” 

“We will for some dates, but right now you need practise.” 

Armin sighed. It was true that he had never been on a date before, never had a boyfriend, never even had a first kiss, but that was all stuff he guessed he would have been able to learn as he went. 

“This is crazy.” 

“I’m taking you to a fancy dinner. At least think of it as a chance for free food.” 

“I guess so…” Armin really wasn’t the type to accept freebies. 

“Well, you’re all dressed. Let’s get going.” Marco took Armin’s hand, dragging him along to the car. 

“You’re insane.” 

 

***

 

The restaurant Marco took him to was the fanciest he had ever been in. All the food names were in french and it took a lot for him to translate since he had only studied English and German.  

“So, Armin,” Marco set down his menu, having already made his decision. Armin set down his, menu, deciding to just choose whatever Marco did. 

“Yeah?” 

“Want to take a picture for instagram?” 

“Uh…” 

“To show people we’re an item™? Jean and Eren both follow me.” 

“Oh, yeah. I don’t really use social media much, but I have an instagram.” 

“Great!” Marco took his phone out of his pocket, holding it up and sticking out his hand. Armin took it, smiling at the camera in the most endearing, loving look he could muster. He heard the click as the picture was taken. 

After the freckle faced boy finished making the post, Armin took out his own phone to check the notification. 

The picture of himself was the best anybody had ever taken of him. He looked so happy and in love, a lot like his mother used to look at his father. The caption was sweet and filled with hashtags. 

_ A date with my special guy! <3 Here’s to many more!  _

_ #date #relationshipgoals #lgbt #cute #wholesome #frenchdining #yeet _

“Wow…” Armin was stunned. “I actually look...good…” 

“It’s mostly filters!” Marco waved his hand modestly. 

“Are you saying I’m ugly?!” Armin gaped. 

“No! You’re really cute! I just take bad photos!” Marco insisted. 

Armin laughed. “Well, you took a good photo of me, so it can’t be that bad.” 

“No.” Marco nodded. “I guess not.” 


	9. Sorry™

When Eren got home from school he noticed a note from his mother in the kitchen counter saying that she and his father were attending some fundraising function at the hospital and wouldn't be home until late tonight. Eren went to the refrigerator and took out everything he would need to make a sandwich however he only ended up eating about half of it before letting out a frustrated sigh and looking over at his cell phone that he had abandoned at the end of the counter with the rest of his stuff. He picked it up, then went to his contacts and hit the call button so he could talk to that one person he knew he needed to talk to.

"What?" Jean answered.

"Can you come over?" Eren asked. He heard Jean sigh before telling him he'd be there in ten minutes.

When the doorbell rang Eren let Jean into the house. The two of them were both quiet as they went into the living room. After they both sat on the couch Eren spoke up first.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." He said as he turned to face Jean. "I was a jackass, acting extra touchy feely in front of Marco, trying to remind him that you were my boyfriend. I don't know why he makes me so jealous. He just does and I don't handle it well, obviously."

"I'm sorry too." Jean said as he slid closer to Eren on the couch. "Treating you like a dog was uncalled for."

"It's ok. Exibitionism might not be one of my kinks but if our little game of fetch taught me anything today it's that I might be into pet play." Eren teased before licking Jean's cheek, much like a dog would. Jean made a disgusted sound before using his hand to wipe his face.

"You are such a moron." Jean said.

"But I'm your moron."

"Don't be gross."

"If you kiss me I'll shut up."

"You're so needy." Jean said before leaning forward so that their lips could touch. As they kissed Eren felt Jean lean him back on the couch. Eren tangled his fingers in Jean's short hair as he pulled him closer and deepened their kiss. Jean ran his hand down Eren's side and Eren wrapped one of his legs around Jean's waist. Jean's hand was making it's way to the front of Eren's pants and he was just about to unbutton them when they heard the front door open. Both boys froze for a moment until they heard Eren's mother's voice. The two boys then seperated from each other so fast it was a surprise that they didn't fall of the couch. Eren quickly flicked the t.v. on to some made for t.v. movie, just in time for when Eren's mother walked into the living room.

"Eren how many times have I asked you not to...oh hello Jean."

"Hi Mrs. Yeager."

"I thought you were going to be at dad's hospital thing tonight."

"I am. I'm meeting your father at the event but I was about halfway there before I realized I forgot to grab the green tie your father wants to wear tonight. I had better get going. You boys have fun tonight, but not too much fun." She said giving the boys a knowing look before leaving the house.

"Well I'm not feeling _needy_ anymore." Eren said as he leaned his head on Jean's shoulder while he laughed.

"Yeah the mood is totally gone." Jean agreed.

The two just decided to let whatever movie was on t.v. play in the background as the both flipped through the social media apps on their phones, occasionally showing the each other something the found interesting or funny. Eren had repositioned himself so that he was laying down on the couch with his head in Jean's lap, while Jean occasionally ran his fingers through Eren's hair.

"Huh." Jean said getting Eren's attention. "Looks like you seriously had no reason to be jealous yesterday."

Jean then turned his phone around so Eren could see what he was talking about. It was an Instagram post on Marco's account of Marco and Armin at what looked like a pretty fancy restaurant. They were both in suits and Armin was blushings slightly, whether it was besacue of the date itself or because he was embarrassed to be taking a picture, Eren wasn't sure. Regardless of the reason the blond looked really cute.

"Oh yeah. Armin mentioned earlier today that they had a date tonight." Eren said before looking back at his own phone. "Thats a good picture of them."

"Instagram filters make everything look better." Jean said.

"I guess." Eren said. He didn't use Instagram often so didn't really have an opinion about the filter quality. "Armin is naturally pretty cute though so I don't think the filter makes much of a difference. " Eren felt Jean tence up at his comment.

"Is it my turn to be jealous?" Jean said in a more serious tone than Eren could have predicated.

"Jean, don't. We just stopped fighting." Eren said. "All I said was that his is kinda cute. I didn't say he was my type or anything."

"What is your type?" Jean said.

"I like my guys tall, hot and horsefaced." Eren laughed. "Happy now?"

"Oh yeah. Thrilled."


	10. haha i posted just in the nick of time

The news was everywhere when Armin got to school the next day. Everybody was talking about it. 

Armin Arlert and Marco Bodt were dating.

People greeted him in the halls, people that had never spoken to him before. Everybody was congratulating him on nabbing such a catch. He had never gotten attention like this before, and he didn’t think he liked it. 

He guessed he should have expected it. Marco was one of the most popular guys in school. All the girls wanted him even though he was openly gay. 

The poor blond didn’t have any peace, not even when he was studying in the library. 

“Hey there, loverboy.” Annie sat down across from him as he leaned over his textbook. 

“How’s it goin’, babe.” Marco sat beside him, taking his hand. 

“Not good. I’m trying to focus but people keep coming to talk to me. How many instagram followers do you  _ have _ ?”

“Pretty much everybody in the school follows me.” Marco bragged. 

“Why?” 

“Rude.” He gasped. 

“How did this even happen? You guys never showed any interest in each other before.” Annie pulled out her own textbook, hunching over it. 

Armin swallowed. There was no way they could be figured out this quick! Annie was just too damn clever for her own good. He guessed that’s what came with being the second best student. 

“Well, we went on this study date with Eren and Jean, and while those two were making out, we ran off and sort of...clicked…” And there Marco was, saving the day without a problem. 

“And then you two made out?” 

“No!” Armin insisted. “Not yet!” He felt his face go hot. 

“Aww. Cute!” Marco pinched his cheek lightly. “I’m so lucky to have you.” 

“Stop being sappy and get some work done.” Armin teased. “If you’re not careful, your grades will slip.” 

“If my grades slip, i’ll just get you to tutor me.” 

“Please don’t. Eren is hard enough.” 

Marco laughed, pulling their hands apart just long enough to get his books out. “When are you studying with him again” 

“I dunno. I’d have to ask him.” Armin shrugged. “Probably tomorrow after school, though.” 

“Can’t you text him?” 

“I never got his number.” Armin admitted. 

“I have it.” Annie announced. 

“Why?” Marco furrowed his brow. 

“I got it from Mikasa. I send him pictures of spiders every night at three forty five and never respond when he asks who I am.” 

“What the fuck, Annie.” 

“I like to confuse the poor boy.” 

“Have fun with that.” Marco shrugged, flipping through his textbook. 

“Can I have his number?” Armin asked. 

“Only if you promise to send him spiders at three forty five.” 

“He’d know it was me.” 

“Okay, fine. I’ll give it to you. But if you tell anybody about the spider thing, i’ll haunt you.” 

“Deal.” Armin agreed. 

Annie wrote down Eren’s number and slid it across the table. Armin pulled out his phone and was about to open his text app, when he noticed all the notifications. 

“I just got a ton of instagram followers?” 

“Yeah, because I tagged you in my post, remember.” 

“Oh yeah…” Armin opened his text app and sent a quick message to the number on the table. 

_ Study session tomorrow after class in the library. No boyfriends allowed. Be there and be square.  _


	11. Banana Splits are Great Studying Motivation

 

Eren got Armin's text message and met him in the library for their tutoring session. The blond was already siting at one of the tables and was setting out the material they would need in a very precise and orderly fashion. Eren joined him saying hello as he sat down. After Eren got his own books and notes out of his bag, Armin explained what he had planned for them to work on today. They had only been working for a few minutes before Eren started to get bored. So instead of focusing on what Armin was helping him with, Eren let his mind wander to other thoughts. For some reason one of his thoughts was about the picture Jean had showed him on Instagram the day before.

 

"How was your date last night?" Eren asked. Armin had been explaining one of Erens grammatical errors so it was obvious that the blond was caught off guard by the question since it wasn't related to what Armin had been talking about.

 

"It was fine." Armin said. "As I was saying. You need to-"

 

"Just fine? Because the restaurant you guys went to looked pretty fancy. I would have thought you'd describe the date better than fine." Eren said causing Armin to sigh.

 

"Eren. We're supposed to be studying. I'm trying to help you and it would be easier to do if you were paying attention."

 

"Right. Sorry." Eren said. Eren was able to focus through the rest of Armin's explanation but after a few more minutes of working, Eren's boredom got the better of him again.

 

"You don't really seem like the fancy restaurant type of person."  Eren said as he started doodling in the top corner of his paper.

 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Armin said looking a little self conscious.

 

"I don't mean it like it's a bad thing." Eren said quickly. He didn't want to offend Armin. He just was just making an observation. "You just seem like the type of person who would prefer a more simple kind of date, like at Dairy Queen or going to a movie or something else that's quiet and simple. I'm not trying to imply anything bad. There isn't anything wrong with those things. I mean those are the kinds of things Jean and I do for dates."

 

"Well, it was actually our first date so Marco wanted it to be special I guess. I don't think all our dates will be like that." Armin said. "Now can we please get back to studying."

 

"But I'm bored and it's too quiet in here. I can't focus when it's this quiet."

 

"Eren it's a library. It's supposed to be quiet."

 

"I know but can we study somewhere else today? Please."

 

"Will you actually pay attention if I say yes." Armin asked. Eren nodded his head yes and gave Armin the same puppy dog eyes he used when he wanted Jean to say yes to him about something. Wow, puppy dog eyes, huh? Maybe Jean was on to something when he called Eren a dog. Eren watched Armin sigh before he spoke again. "Where do you want to study?"

 

"There is an Ice cream shop not far from here. We could walk there." Eren said. Armin agreed and after the two packed up there stuff the headed to the ice cream shop. It really wasn't that far at all only about ten minutes away. When they got there they chose a booth by the window and unpacked their study materials. Before Armin could pick up where they had left off Eren interrupted him again.

 

"Want to share a banana split with me?" Eren asked.

 

"What?" Armin said in surprise.

 

"Jean and I come here all the time but he refuses to share a banana spilt with me. He says that it's way too lame a thing to do in public. It's my favorite though, but I only order one when I can share it with someone because I feel like it is supposed to be shared. So do you want to share one with me? If not then I'll just get something else."

 

"D-don't you think it's a little weird to share ice cream with someone who isn't your boyfriend?"

 

"No. Why?"

 

"Well for first of all, sharing food from the same plate or bowl in this case, is a pretty intimate activity. Second of all, weren't you and Jean just fighting the other day? Don't you think he might get mad?"

 

"Probably. But if it wasn't a fight about that it would be a fight about something else anyway. Jean and I bicker all the time so I don't thinks it'll matter that much. Unless you're worried Marco will be jealous but I doubt he would be. He doesn't seem like that type of person." Eren said.

 

"I don't know..."

 

"If you share it with me I promise you will have my undivided attention for the next hour of study time." Eren begged.

 

"You're used to being spoiled aren't you?"

 

"Yup."

 

"I'll share a banana split with you if I get your undivided attention for _two_ hours of studying. We haven't made any progress and I'd like to change that."

 

"Deal!" Eren said loudly before taking his wallet out and going up to the counter to order their Ice cream.  


	12. Phone Sex Shmone Smex

“I can’t believe you actually got two whole hours of studying done.” Armin complimented as they closed their books that evening, ready to go home. 

“I can’t believe we managed to eat three sundaes.” Eren patted his stomach. 

“YOU are three sundaes. I barely had any.” 

“Weak.” 

“I’m not weak. I just don’t eat a lot of sweets.” 

“How don’t you like sweets?” 

“I don’t dislike them….I just prefer a nice werthers caramel.” 

“You’re like a grandpa!” 

“AM NOT!” 

“Are too!” Eren laughed. “You’re like a grandpa in a five year old’s body.” 

“Well, I live with my grandpa, so maybe it makes sense.” 

“You live with your grandpa?” 

“Yeah. My parents died when I was young.” Armin shrugged. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be. I was young.  Barely even knew them.” 

“How did it happen?” Eren had that sad look on his face, the one everybody got when he brought up his parents. 

“It was a car accident. I was only three. Grandpa’s taken care of my ever since.” 

“That’s awful. I couldn’t imagine losing my parents, as annoying as they are sometimes.” 

“I mean...It’s tough when you’re growing up...parents day and whatever...but my grandad always tried his best.”

“That’s good, then.” 

Armin was about to continue the conversation, when his phone started buzzing. He wanted to curse. After all, he was actually getting into a serious discussion with one of his major crushes. He didn’t want to stop now. 

But he could see the caller ID and he figured it was better that he didn’t leave Marco waiting.

“Hey, babe.” The blond answered. The words felt strange on his tongue.

“You almost done on your little date?” 

“I’m about to head home in a few minutes.” Armin leaned back in his chair. 

“Cool. Cool. Jean was an asshole all night. How was your study session?” 

“I can tell you about it later.” Armin tried to sound seductive. Maybe Eren would think that he and Marco had dirty secrets like only lovers shared. That was how this worked, right?

“You’re running out of lines, aren’t you?” 

“No i’m not!” Armin insisted. 

“Say ‘babe, I’m in public in an embarrassed voice.” 

“Babe, I’m in public!” 

“Excellent. Now say “okay, i’ll send you a pic when I get home.” 

“Okay, fine. I’ll send you a pic when I get home.” 

“Armin, I sincerely believe that you should take drama.”

“But you have to send one back, okay?” 

“I don’t think you need much training at all. This is sounding really smooth.” 

“I assure you, it looks bigger in person.” 

From across the table, Eren spit out the drink he had purchased at some point over the night. 

“Wowza.” Marco whistled. 

“I’m not lying, babe. I can prove it tomorrow night.” 

Eren coughed. 

“Where are you getting this info from? Aren’t you supposed to be a virgin.” 

“Yes, I’ve got moves. I’ve read a ton of erotica, believe it or not.” 

“Shit, you’ve got to let me borrow some of this.” 

Eren looked like he was about to die across the table. 

“Okay, I’ll let you go before this gets to racy. See you at school tomorrow?” 

“Yeah babe. See ya.” And then Armin slipped up and said one thing he always did out of habit since he only ever talked to loved ones on the phone. “Love you.” 

“Oh. Nice touch.” 

Armin blushed, if only from embarrassment. This was almost as bad as calling a teacher mom. 

But at least Eren seemed intrigued. 


	13. Who are you thinking about when you touch me?

"...and I thought you said your date was only 'fine.'" Eren joked as he watched the blond put his phone back into his pocket. 

"What do you mean?" Armin asked clearly not understanding Eren's teasing.

"You were almost having phone sex and talking about sexting, after what you said was your guys first date last night." Eren said laughing slightly. "Jean and I have been together a little over a year and we've never done either of those things."

"Really?!" Armin said sounding more surprised then Eren expected him to. "B-but you guys are...are so...affectionate..."

"Yeah we get pretty hot and heavy, but we've never done the sexting/phone sex thing." Eren said as he started to put his stuff back into his bag. "Anyway thanks for helping me study today. I actually understood everything you explained."

"Oh, um you don't have to thank me. I'm glad I could help." Armin said as the two boys walked towards the doors of the ice cream shop so that they could leave. "Same time on Wednesday?"

"Sure. Can we meet somewhere other than the library again?"

"If it'll help you focus as well as you did today, then I don't mind. Where do you want to meet?

"Wednesday is supposed to be pretty warm so how about the park near the center of town? The one with the big playground and swing set." Eren suggested.

"Are you going to be able to focus there. After school that playground will be full of children and children can be pretty loud."

"I already told you I can't focus when it's quiet. A little background noise will greatly improve my productivity; as you've seen today."

"I suppose so. Alright we can study in the park on Wednesday." Armin said.

"Cool. Well, I gotta go. I'm supposed to meet Jean in like 20 minutes. See ya Armin."

"Bye Eren."

~XxxxX~ 

As soon as Eren knocked on the front door of Jean's house, Jean through the door open and grabbed Eren by the front of his shirt and pulled him inside. He then pinned Eren back against the closed door and kissed him until Eren couldn't breathe and had to pull away.

"W-wow." Eren said breathlessly. "Hello to you too."

"Shut up." Jean growled before roughly kissing Eren again. The two then kept kissing as Jean tugged Eren along with him down the hall until they got to the bottom of the stairs. Then Jean picked Eren up and carried him to his bedroom, never once did their lips part. When they reached his room, Jean dropped Eren on his bed and started to kiss down Eren's neck before stopping at his pulse point where he started working on giving Eren one hell of a hickey, if the way he was kissing, biting and sucking at Eren's neck was any indication. Eren moaned  as Jean worked on giving him two more hickeys before Eren pulled him back up to connect their lips again. Jean's hands worked their way down to Eren's pants and unbuttoned and unzipped them, he was just about to slide them off when Eren pulled away and broke their kiss.

"H-hey how come...haa...we never have phone sex?" Eren asked causing Jean to still completely.

"What? Seriously? Eren I am literally taking your pants off and you want to know why we've never listened to each other masturbate over the phone." 

"Sorry. I was just wondering, but you're right it's stupid. Never mind." Eren said pulling Jean back into another kiss as he worked his hands to the front of Jean's pants and was about to undo them but this time Jean pulled away.

"Why were you asking?"

"It's stupid. Forget it." Eren said. " Now lets get back to taking our pants off." 

That seemed to get Jean back on track and soon both boys no longer had pants on. Eren gasped as Jean teased him slipping just one finger into the waistband of his underwear while working on giving him a forth hickey in a more obvious place where it would definitely  be seen tomorrow. 

"We...we haven't tried...ahhh... s-sexting either." Eren said.

"Jesus Eren." Jean said as he pulled away from Eren and sat up. "Why the hell would we sext? If you would just shut up for a few minutes then we could see each other naked in person; which is a hell of a lot better than a picture."

"I was just thinking about it earlier and wondering why we hadn't done it." Eren said sitting up and leaning against the head board of Jean's bed.

"And what made you suddenly think of these things?"

"I don't know. I was studying with Armin and Marco called him and I'm pretty sure if Armin hadn't been in public it would have turned into phone sex. And Armin mentioned something about pictures later, which probably meant they were going to be sexting. So I guess maybe that's why I wondered why we hadn't done those things too."

"So let me get this straight. You were thinking about Armin while I was kissing and touching you." Jean said annoyedly as he ran his hand through his hair.

"What?! No!" Eren yelled. "I was thinking about phone sex and sexting _you_."

"Because of Armin." Jean argued. "At least my study sessions with Marco make _me_ want to fuck _you_. Your study sessions with Armin have you so distracted that I can barely get your pants off."

"That's not what happened, I told you I was...wait." Eren said. "So the reason you were all over me today was because of Marco? Oh my God! You were thinking about Marco this whole time weren't you?!" 

"Jesus not this again Eren. You know that is not what I meant!" Jean yelled.

"Yeah whatever." Eren said as he got off Jean's bed and started to put his pants back on. "Have fun jacking off while thinking about Marco tonight because I'm not desperate enough to be your real life sex substitute."

Eren didn't wait for Jean's smartass reply. He just ran down the stairs and out the front door.


	14. Oh my god this is the worst thing I've ever written and I'm so glad it's over

“Jesus, you’ve come along so fast. I don’t even think you need training.” Marco stated.   
“Don’t say your own name in vain.” Armin quipped.   
“Wait...am I jesus?”   
“Yeah. Everybody around school says so.”   
“Wow really? They think I’m jesus?” Marco blushed. “That’s so sweet of them.”   
“Well, you are jesus. Jesus with freckles.”   
Armin leaned back against the couch Marco set his feet on the coffee table. The two were studying for their upcoming english exam. Since tutoring Eren, Armin hadn’t gotten many chances to study on his own  
“Anyway...I'm glad things are going will with you and Eren. I wish I could say the same about me and Jean.”   
“Why? Is it not going good?”   
“Not really he complains the whole time and then runs off to Eren every time we get together.”   
“I'm sure he'll come around.”   
“But that's the thing. He's graduating this year. Do you think it'll even be worth it?”   
“You're graduating early anyway, aren't you? That's only a few months of him being out of school. Is he going to college?”   
“I doubt it. That kid is a dumbass.”   
“Oof.”   
“Oof is right. I have a lot of work to do with him.”   
“Maybe ask him…”  
“Ask him what?”   
“If he's going to college.”   
“Can I do that?”   
“of course you can.”   
“Seriously?”   
“Yes!”  
“No I can't.”   
“You can.”   
“How would that even come up in a discussion?”   
“Hey, jean, what college are you planning on going to. I need a goal for you to drive for.”   
“Oh yeah...that's clever…”  
“That's why I'm the number one student and you're only number three.”   
“I guess you're right.”   
“Of course I'm right.” Armin shrugged. “Now get on your math equations.”   
“They're so easy. It's tedious.”   
“You ass. Math isn't supposed to be easy.”   
“Well, it is.”   
“You're doing it wrong, then.”   
Marco looked back down at his papers. “Shit. You're right.”   
“Any time math is easy, it means you're doing it wrong.”   
“I hope the math of the word count is wrong because it's WAY too low.”   
“What?”   
“Nothing. Just talking to myself.”   
“Do you understand question four?” Armin asked.   
“Oh yeah, here.” Marco leaned over, pressing his body against the blond’s. He was heavy and warm.   
Their hands brushed when Marco took the pencil from him. The blond felt hit heart pounding in his ears.   
Was he really this touch starved? Will I ever reach 500 words?   
“You just need to use this equation.” Marco guided the pencil across the paper in a way that made the word count go a little higher oh my god I'm suffering.   
“Like this?”   
“Yeah. You keep saying gibberish and eventually the word count will reach five hundred and you can finally post this and stop stressing out about it.”   
“Wow that makes math, which is totally what were talking about here, make much more sense god I hate this chapter.”   
“There. You're almost done...Aaand…” Armin could feel marco’s hot breath on his neck. Why were his pants suddenly tight. He should probably be laying off the sweets…”   
“There! You're done!” Marco parted from him, leaving him strangely cold.   
This...wasn't normal for him...

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested we have a few other collaborative stories
> 
> The Man Who Cried Vet (Victor x Yuuri) (Yuri!!! on Ice)  
> This Reminds me of Prison (Rei X Nagisa) (Free!)  
> Akerly Alert (Eren x Armin) (Attack on Titan) 
> 
> Comments and Kudos Appreciated and Encouraged


End file.
